Web browsing is becoming an inseparable part of our daily life. We routinely retrieve documents from the Internet through a web browser. However, document download speeds are not as fast as desired.
There are multiple factors behind low document download speeds. First, the bandwidth of the Internet infrastructure is limited. In particular, the bandwidth of some web hosts is very limited, which limits the download speed of documents from those web hosts. Second, the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), the data transfer standard adopted by most web server manufacturers and web browser developers, has some inherent inefficiencies. Third, certain important recommendations published in the official HTTP protocol standard for improving document download speeds have not been implemented by manufacturers or developers or both.
Nevertheless, given the current infrastructure and HTTP implementation, it is possible to significantly increase document download speed at little extra cost. A conventional approach to speeding up document download speeds is to establish a cache in the client computer. The web browser stores downloaded files, including static images and the like, in the cache so that those files do not need to be repeatedly downloaded. Well known mechanisms are used to determine when a file in the cache must be replaced. From the on-line subscriber's perspective, the caching of static images and other static content frequently viewed by the subscriber substantially reduces the average time required for the document to be rendered on the computer monitor screen, and therefore the user feels that the document can be downloaded very quickly from its host. Unfortunately, there are certain limitations to this conventional approach. For instance, the cache associated with the web browser is often too small to store a large number of documents. Further, the web browser sometimes cannot tell whether it a document in its cache is fresh, and therefore needlessly re-downloads the document.
In addition to slow document download speeds, another common experience during web browsing is that a user may not be able to access a requested document, either because it has been removed from a web host's file system or because the web host is temporarily out of service.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods that address the problems identified above, and thereby improve users' web browsing experience.